


Mary Poppins Fan Art

by trika88_art



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies), Mary Poppins - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trika88_art/pseuds/trika88_art
Summary: This is where I post all 'Mary Poppins' inspired fan artAlso, please do not repost my art without permission. Thank you very much





	1. The Scarf

**Our favorite Leerie forgets his scarf and Jane dutifully returns it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	2. Jack the Lamplighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A portrait of Jack that I drew around September 2018.

 

 

No matter how many times I draw him, I'm never satisfied with how his hat turned out.

I don't think I'll ever get his hat right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	3. First Meeting on Cherry Tree Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Jane are still adorable.

**It was love at first sight.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	4. Jack the Lamplighter 02

Our favorite Leerie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	5. Mary Poppins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I liked the Inktober from 2018 a lot, so I made a digital version!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	6. The Wedding Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun drawing to do research for.

 

I looked up wedding dresses of the " _Great Depression_ " and tried to reflect that in Jane's dress.

Form fitting, v neck, simple, elegant, and most likely handmade.  
  
Depending on what the bride could afford, instead of a veil some may have worn hats that were embellished with feathers or netting.

I decided to stick with a veil but added the embellishments.  
  
Jane added a bird to represent a special someone who is important to the couple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	7. Bert's New Protege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to draw something with Bert for awhile now.

**Bert and Little Jack!**

Bert was probably the best mentor and father figure anyone could ever have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	8. The Scarf II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Jack & Jane.

 

Haven't drawn the couple in awhile but they're still cute. [](https://www.deviantart.com/jerikuto/art/Kao-Emoji-04-Cute-V1-411815701) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	9. Bert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our best and happiest chimney sweep!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


End file.
